The sleepover from hell, its back!
by silverscissors
Summary: my chap two... a little funnier ; ...heh, i try...


Chapter Two  
  
Holy whack-a-molly! Reviews! I love you people! All of you! A thousand thanks! I feel special now! ^^; Reviews help! Keep 'em comin'!  
Yes, I am aware of the morbid formatting in the previous chapter, forgive me, but I now what when wrong, I won't do it again . . .  
  
Now . . . where have I left off?  
Ah, yes:  
  
~*~ ~At Yugi's house . . .~  
  
"NO JUMPING ON THE BEDS!" Yami hollered as he heard loud noises and  
the sound of something breaking.  
  
They had just come in and Bakura, Malik and Marikku were already  
destroying the entire house. Ryou, Yugi and Yami were in the kitchen,  
so no one was there to watch our favorite freak shows . . . ~*~  
  
Here you have it, chapter two!  
  
The Boogie-man!  
  
~In Yugi's room~  
  
Malik, of course, went to the most important part of Yugi's room.  
  
No, Bakura, not the piggy-bank . . .  
  
It was his dresser. After all, Malik can't be seen out of fashion, now can he?  
  
Can he?!  
  
Fine, be that way, don't answer . . .  
  
Anyways, it was quite a sight: Malik was going thru Yugi's clothes and saying for each one:  
  
"Ugly . . . gay . . . ew . . . so not . . . too small . . . too tacky . . . too 'Yugi' . . ." then he took a squeaky high-pitched voice and said sarcastically, "Oh, my Ra! That is so totally last year!" before slamming the dresser shut and realizing all the clothes he had just thrown aside.  
  
He looked around, cocked an eye-brow, shrugged and said;  
  
"Meh . . ." then he joined his Dark in the inspection of the rest of Yugi's room.  
  
This too, was an interesting discovery: Marikku had been bouncing on the bed with his spiky hair flopping like dog-ears, shouting:  
  
"BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY! BOUNCY!" **crack!!**  
  
The two blonds looked at each other with a horrified expression as they heard the bed brake.  
  
Bakura burst out laughing, being very well aware of the fact that the two others had began causing havoc before he had, he looked around the room for something he could steal/wreck.  
  
He scanned the messy (and now noisy) room, and found Yugi's laptop. [1] So he got a very eeeeeeevil idea: Yugi had left his computer open on the page where he had just finished typing a twenty-page essay on 'The Architectural Styles Of The Middle Ages: Roman Art'.  
  
"That looks like the most boring, tiring and repetitive piece of work since the construction of the Pharaoh's palace . . ." he muttered darkly. "Let's do Yugi a favor . . ."  
  
So he highlighted the entire work and then pressed the most wonderful button to ever be paced on a keyboard. Backspace.  
  
Then, pressing the small 'X' at the top of the window with a huge grin, he got a pop-up window that said: "Do you want to save the changes made to 'stupid homework.doc'?" So, without further hesitation, he pressed 'Yes'.  
  
Just then, the laptop froze.  
  
He swore. I'm not going to say what he did because I don't remember how I rated this.  
  
First, he tried moving the mouse around. No result.  
  
Then he tried the smart little 'Control-Alt-Delete' trick. Still Nothing.  
  
Alas, we all know that this tomb robber is quick to anger, and even quicker to distribute physical punishment to anyone or anything opposing it.  
  
He shouted at it. He whammed on the keyboard. He shouted some more. He got very ticked. He pressed 'Restart' about seventeen times.  
He told Malik to help him, but Malik told him to go reproduce with a  
platypus.  
He swore some more. He slapped the screen.  
  
The computer vibrated violently, but did not start working. Well, duh.  
  
Cussing some more, Bakura bent down and looked under the desk.  
  
"Cursed computer!" he spat at it "Work, damn it! I need to check my gods-forsaken email!"  
  
He yanked at a plug out of the wall. But yet again, nothing happened.  
  
So he pulled out another one. This time, the screen went black, but the little green light indicating the computer was working was still on.  
  
He growled something inaudible and pulled out another cord. This time, not only the little green light went off, but all of the lights in the room.  
  
Silence.  
  
Even Malik and Marikku had stopped their pillow-fight.  
  
"Mou hitoru no boku," Malik whispered, "is the Boogie-man coming?"  
  
"I dunno . . . I can't see."  
  
It was pitch-black in the room and you couldn't see a foot in front of you.  
  
Bakura was on the verge of cracking up. The Boogie-man? Honestly.  
  
**movement**  
  
**whimper**  
  
~I will not crack up, I will not crack up, I will not crack up, I will not crack up,~ Bakura kept repeating mentally: this conversation had 'Valuable Black-mailing' written all over it, and he didn't want to miss such an opportunity by making them shut the hell up. I mean, who would have thought, Malik and Marikku, afraid of this 'Boogie- man', whoever he was?  
  
"Hikari?" came Marikku's whispering voice.  
  
"Aibou?" replied the smaller blond quietly.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Uhh . . . sitting . . . somewhere . . . I'm not exactly sure on what, though . . ."  
  
"Oh, ok, that's why . . ."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're sitting on my lap."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Are you going to get off?" Marikku asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
At this, Bakura burst out laughing madly and two high-pitched little- girl like shrieks were heard and the tomb robber got scared out of his wits and jumped three feet in the air (literally) and banged his head on the ceiling.  
  
He swore again and rubbed his aching skull.  
  
"Who goes there?" Marikku demanded with a trembling voice.  
  
The thief couldn't resist.  
  
"I am the Boogie-man! Fear me!"  
  
Then, there was one lo-o-ong ear piercing, deafening high squeaky shriek.  
  
"Shut up, aibou." Malik said, sounding bored.  
  
So while Bakura was busy being ticked off in a corner because he didn't succeed in terrifying Marikku, all the while throwing insults left and right to his 'friends' [2], life in the kitchen was much more peaceful . . . for the while . . .  
  
"Yami, could you pass me the salt?"  
  
So Yami passed the salt to his aibou, and handed a bowl to Ryou, who promptly began filling it up with spaghetti.  
  
"Alright! All done!" Yugi exclaimed, grinning.  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi's cheerfulness and poured the sauce over the spaghetti.  
  
"Malik! Bakura! Marikku!" he called, "Supper's ready! Come down!"  
  
"No way in hell! You come up!"  
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
"Can't find the door . . ."  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Ryou looked at each other, surprised.  
  
"Do I dare ask why?" Yugi said tentavely.  
  
"Yes, indeed, you do; you just did." Replied a voice. Obviously Marikku.  
  
"Why?!" Yami demanded, he wasn't paying attention and had tilted the plate of spaghetti, almost spilling it, but Ryou lauched himself to grab it and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Thanks." Yami said smiling.  
  
"What?" shouted Malik from upsatairs.  
  
"What!?" Yami shouted back, not hearing him.  
  
"Heh??" shouted Malik, even louder.  
  
"Huh??" Yami called back.  
  
This time, Malik heard him, but decided to have some fun.  
  
"WHAT?!" he hollered as loud as he could, receiving a smack on the back of the head from the tomb robber.  
  
"Ouch!" Malik spat, glaring at the guilt-less evil-doer.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Yami was shouting his lungs out down stairs. He too, ended up getting a slap, but from Yugi.  
  
Ryou laughed slightly, but fell silent from an attempt of a glare from Yami. 'Attempt' I say, because Yami is a non-evil dude as far as ore knows.  
  
"BRING THE FOOD UP WE'RE STARVING!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"SO COME DOWN, I DON'T WANT TO DURTY MY ROOM!" Yugi called.  
  
"FOR THE SECOND AND FINAL TIME; WE CAN'T FIND THE DOOR!"  
  
The three boys in the kitchen shrugged and began slowly walking upstairs, carrying as follows:  
  
Yugi had paper plates and plastic knives (because Bakura likes to have fun with sharp objects.)  
  
Ryou had forks (also in plastic) and napkins.  
  
Yami was carrying the most crucial part of supper: the food. He had a bowl of spaghetti with meat balls.  
  
So they made their way upstairs, making sure not to spill or drop anything.  
  
In the room, Bakura was half-lying, half-sitting in possible the darkest corner of the area, Marikku was sitting on the bed and Malik was sitting next to him. [3]  
  
Yami opened the door, holding the bowl in one hand, and entered the dark room.  
  
"Why are all the lights off?" he demanded.  
  
No surprise here, right?  
  
Wrong:  
  
Malik, who could just see Yami's outline in the dark – and let's face it: his hair would probably make him look very scary – shrieked as Yami handed him the bowl and said:  
  
"Malik, hold this please."  
  
"IT'S THE BOOGIE-MAN!!" Malik wailed and threw the spaghetti bowl high in the air, landing with a dull  
  
~SPLAT~  
  
~!~*~!~  
  
Where did the bowl land? That's for me to know and for you to find out, *disclaimer voice* in my next chapter of 'The sleep-over from hell'!  
  
I beg you for reviews! And tell me your opinion on [3]! If you don't I'll do it MY way . . .  
  
[1] = Many people believe the yamis to be complete strangers to the modern world of technology. Well, I'm sorry to say that you were mistaken. Actually, Bakura was shown (on one of the very first episodes) typing on a laptop. And he was typing with TWO hands and FAST. Plus, all three yamis had no trouble whatsoever to use duel disks in Battle City AND Yami knew how to use the computer during the Dungeon Dice Monsters duel, THEREFORE they don't suck in technology. ('Shut up, Sen.' Yes, Master.)  
  
[2] = in the Japanese version, Yami no Bakura swears A LOT. His favorite words are 'che' and 'kisama' and he's much MUCH less evil . . . Sad, but so. Let's stick to the dub version, shall we?  
  
[3] = Alright, I'll admit it: I have half a mind to make this a yaoi. . . but I'm not sure . . . I'll either put yaoi in here, or not, depending on what you tell me to do when you REVIEW! It's up to you guys, so tell me what you want. 


End file.
